The Invitation
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: It's Halloween and a mysterious invitation ends up in Sango's locker. It tells her to dress up and meet the person at the school Halloween party at midnight. Will the note end up a joke, or will Sango meet her prince charming?
1. The Invitation

------ The Invitation ------

FunnyBunny-chan: Well, this could be fun. .

Sandy-chan: Maaaaaaaaybe. . . .

Mushroom Girl: Holy Shitake Mushrooms! (Thus her name.)

J.J.: Damn! I lost the ball! So. . .close. . .to . . . 40,000 points! Tears fall down face

Kat: Son of a Human! Rachel, get your mouse butt back here!

Rachel/Author: Nuu! You'll try to eat me because of that Joey and Mai and Tea and Tristan joke I made. P.S. to my readers, no this is not a crossover, I'm just giving you a hint at her crush! (Joey) and the fact we like Joey and Seto as a couple. Please enjoy your flight aboard American Airlines. Don't eat all the peanuts, please.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha, nor any of the Inuyasha characters. Shucks! ,V (peace and love, inc.)

Well, this fanfiction I wrote because I thought it would be humorous, and I LOVE the Sango-Miroku pairing. Mee Hee Hee. I'm evil! Anywho . . .

Happy Halloween! By The By, I don't know if Halloween is celebrated in Japan, so don't yell at this stupid American.

* * *

------ Chapter One: The Invitation ------

Sango sat in class, only half listening to her teacher drone on about the square route of 7. It wasn't that she hated math, but damn, who cared?! As the teacher passed out a test, she daydreamed about what she would dress as to the school's Halloween party. Kagome had run up to her during lunch, almost running Inuyasha down in her haste to reach the table.

---LUNCH---

"Sango, did you hear that the school is having a Halloween dance this Saturday? Are you going? Please tell me you're going to this one. You didn't go last year."

From behind her, a non-too-pleased Inuyasha jumped up. "Kagome!" Ah, yes, that was his 'Why you!' tone of voice. "What'd you do that for?"

The clueless girl looked back at the annoyed boy with eyes that feigned confusion. "Huh? Inuyasha? What are you talking about?" Brushing off her angry boyfriend, Kagome turned back to Sango while he fumed in the background. "So, will you go?"

"I don't know, Kagome. Mostly people bring dates to parties, right?" Sango asked, twirling a lock of hair that had fallen free around her finger.

Kagome shrugged as she sat down, taking a sip of Inuyasha's soda. "You can if you want to. Other times you can just go with friends." Holding out an arm toward the small group of people standing around their table. "Example A. Us." Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Kikyo, Houjo and Miroku. (A/N No, Kagome three school friends are not in the story. Reasons1. I don't know their names, 2. They don't help much with the plot.) It seemed a bit unfair, two girls and three boys. She and Kagome had more guy friends than girls. And that wasn't including Shippo, Sesshoumaru and their brothers.

---END OF LUNCH---

Sango sighed. Maybe she would go. After all, Kagome was right, parties could be a group of friends, not just dates. Even if she did have Inuyasha, Kagome went because she found parties to be much more fun than sitting at home watching T.V.

If she went, she could just have some fun. She didn't have enough fun anymore, not after the accident. Kohaku could go with them, she thought. After all, the school was letting all the students bring their families for the candy giveaway. She already knew the Kikyo was bringing Sesshoumaru, who was bringing Rin, which was the reason Souta was going, so Kohaku wouldn't be alone in his age group. (A/N Man, I hope Rin is their age!)

While class finished up, Sango decided she'd ask Kohaku if he wanted to go. If not, she wouldn't. If he did she'd suck it up and go. Not like there was much else to do at home. As she walked out of class, she bumped into someone who hurried off before she could apologize. Man, since being voted Second Hottest girl in school, either no one would talk to her out of fear of being rejected, or everyone would try to talk to her at once. And she'd be damned if it wasn't getting annoying!

Finally reaching her locker, Sango turned the lock once space left as she always set it and pulled. To her surprise, it didn't open. With a sigh she turned it around and played with the combination. Still, it wouldn't open. Giving up, she hurried off to class. She'd deal with it after class.

Sure enough, it opened when she asked someone else to try. This happened all the time, which was way she'd started keeping one line left from the final number. Inside, she saw an envelope. Pink, with a touch of silver and gold trim. It said her name in large curvy gold letters. The letter inside had been typed on a computer, but the little hearts and angels were, no doubt, hand drawn. Also inside was a small silver necklace with a pretty little jewel on it. (Yes, the Shikon-no-tama look-alike. It's all the rage now-a-days!)

"Hmm." Sango practically jumped into the air when Inuyasha and Miroku appeared over her shoulder. They both _did_ jump in the air when she screamed. "What the hell are you doing behind me, you freaks!" She threw the paper in her locker, retrieved her books and stomped off down the hall with both boys in tow, apologizing.

Ok, so maybe she hadn't gotten a chance to read the letter, he thought as a watched her walk away. But, there was still three more days before the party. And he was determined to get her to go.

* * *

At last! Kagome thought, stretching and laughing at the story Kouga had been telling since lunch. It was one they'd all heard a million times, before, but it was still as funny as ever. Though it could use some touching up. A lot of the story still didn't fit together in her mind. A half-demon with a fang for a sword? Come on! How could a fang be forged into a sword? And why would his father give up so many fangs? In the story, he used like eight to make swords, trap demons and all kinds of other stuff.

She just didn't believe it.

"Sango!" Kouga called as they walked toward her locker. She had been about to read something when the boy had yelled out. She smiled and closed her locker, this time keeping the note with her.

"Whatja got there?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sneak a peak at the words. He was quickly hit on the head by Kagome.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. It was in my locker, but I haven't gotten a chance to read it all day."

Kagome smiled. "Let me see?" Sango handed over the envelope and waited as she read it aloud. "Dear Lady-," it started, the letters dark red against the pink paper. "Your beauty I have seen, your laugh like rain in the desert of my soul. Cleansing and sweet." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned. "You I have watched, too afraid to ask the question burning me up inside. As you surely know, this Saturday is the Halloween celebration at school. I would be greatly honored if you would grant me the pleasure of your company. Meet me at the gates of the school at midnight. Please, my lady Sango, I ask you to dress as if a fairy tale princess, for I wish to be the prince to make all your wishes come to life. Dearly –H."

It took her only a moment to realize that the boys were laughing. "'Your laugh like rain in the desert of my soul!'" Kouga laughed. "Real original! Why not just put 'Roses are Red'!"

Inuyasha had doubled over laughing and Miroku had leaned against the wall and was wiping away tears when Kagome hit all three with her books. "At least this guy knows what a girl wants to hear! Bakas!"

Sango looked down at the invitation. The person had signed the 'H', but that wasn't enough to know if she knew whose handwriting it was. With a little sigh, she turned to Kagome, whom was currently kicking butt. "I'm gonna go home, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She called after Sango. As Sango walked away, Kagome know something other than her 'romantic stalker' was wrong.

* * *

I know it was short, but I have to go to bed. BUT, the next will be longer! I promise! Tell me what you think! Anywho, Peace and Love, Inc. ,V 


	2. I've got a lovely bunch of pervert boys!

**Disclaimer: Is my name Takahashi? NO! So, that means I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor its many, many characters, from toad to baboon, I own none.**

Alright, I'm here to write! Ok, 3, 2, 1, Let's jam!

* * *

**Chapter Two: I've got a lovely bunch of pervert boys!**

Miroku whistled as he walked down the hall to his favorite class.

Home Economics!

It was close enough to his locker that he could stop and chat with friends on the way or stop to get a drink, but far enough to keep him in a speedy pace. If the drink didn't come soon enough, he would be late. He walked in right at the bell in any case. But the greatest thing about Home Eco was the fact all of his friends were in the same class. Each and every one was going to suffer the same torture he would. The thought had Miroku chuckling. Inuyasha _really_ hated this class. Making clothes, stuffed animals and pillows didn't really make for a tough guy.

And a tough guy Inuyasha was. He was head of the basket ball team because of the fact he could jump higher than the tallest on the team, which was his own brother, Sesshoumaru. Though his brother made more free throw shots, Inuyasha was a star at school.

As for Kouga, he was the more popular where ladies were concerned. He had a current girlfriend, but they fought so much their 'relationship' would be broken, again, by the end of the week.

And then there was Houjo. Houjo wasn't what you would call 'smart'. His grades were great, sure, but his common sense was terrible. It had taken him a month to realize Kagome and Inuyasha were dating. Poor baka.

Miroku, of course, was head of no club. He liked being unique, and belonging to a club or sport stole that. Well, that and the fact he had too many talents to be able to choose. Mostly, he just hung around everyone else and watched their game or competition. He liked watching the girls, though. Lots. Sango and Kagome and Kikyo running around in those little outfits was fun. Every boy thought that way, though, so he wasn't to be blamed. Boys would be boys! And he was _diffidently_ a boy.

At the thought, Miroku turned to see if Sango had left her locker yet. That was the great thing about being on a regular time schedule, you knew when people were where. Sango should be closing her locker right about . . .

_SLAM!_ Ah, yes, how she slammed that locker into his face. How like her. Metal on face. So painful. Ah, but it was worth the pain!

Sango looked down at him. He looked up at her. After a few moments, she began to laugh. "Um, Miroku, can I ask why you like getting hit be my locker? This is the third time." She held her ribs as the laugh intensified when she saw the red mark on one side of his face. Reaching out, Sango offered her hand to him. When he took it, she felt a rush. Her blood seemed to steam, her heart seemed to skip a beat. It surprised her, but she recovered quickly.

Miroku also noticed a difference and cleared his throat when he realized that his hand had somehow ended up on her butt. Her eyebrows twitched repeatedly and he quickly took said hand away. "Sorry."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "You are still the same, Miro." She said, closing her locker. It hadn't accrued to her until the last moment that Miroku timed their schedules, and she usually opened her locker at 12:46. Today she had been running late and had arrived at her locker at 12:49, the time she normally closed it.

Miroku picked up the books he had dropped and shrugged. "Sorry, again. I really didn't know . . ."

She silenced him by saying, "It's all right." He looked at her with those violet eyes that made her thoughts drift off topic. "I figure its payback for hitting you in the first place."

From behind them, Inuyasha chuckled. "Women. No sense of . . ."

"I swear, if you say it, I'll kill you." Kagome yelled, hitting him on the head with her books.

"Owowowow!" He yelled at her, they argued, Sango and Miroku watched.

Yep, a normal day.

"Anyway," Kagome said, swinging her hair back out of her face. "Sango, are you going tomorrow?"

The girl looked at her with a confused look. "Going where?"

All three people fell. Kagome jumped up. "To the dance, baka!"

"Oh," Sango looked around. "Well, I don't know, I'll be followed or something. Ten guys have asked me out. Two were real freaks. They asked of they could smell my hair."

Inuyasha, who had a lock of his girlfriend's hair wrapped around his finger and currently sniffing it, straitened. "What's so wrong with that?"

Kagome smacked Inuyasha and freed her hair from his sticky fingers. "Bad boy!"

Miroku sighed when the tardy bell rang. "Damn, my month record ruined."

"Don't even try to blame it on me, perv."

"He did it again, didn't he?" Kagome asked. At Sango's nodded, Miroku was hit with a book.

* * *

"Wait!" Kouga yelled, jumping up. "I have to _cook_?"

Mrs. Kaede stood at the front of the room, shorter than every student, large glasses glaring so that no one could see her eyes. She crossed her arms, standing defiantly against the boy before her. "Kouga, you are assigned to make a pot of ramen." She said, shaking her head. "You do know how easy ramen is to make, don't you?"

Kouga swung his fists, putting emphasis to his next phrase. "Boys don't cook!"

"_Ramen!_" The yell came from the boy in the doorway, his face covered by a smile. "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" Kagome hid her face as her boyfriend pounced the bowls of ramen on random desks.

"Sit down, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The boy tripped at that same time and fell to the floor. "Stay!"

"He really is clumsy, isn't he?" Miroku whispered to Sango, unknowingly leaning down so that his lips breezed over her ear. She shivered, making Miroku notice that fact. They jumped away from each other but someone in the room yelled out.

"Look, second sexiest boy and second sexiest girl are dating!"

All eyes, including Mrs. Keade's, went to the couple. Miroku laughed. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" He hugged her to him and smiled for the crowd. "Just play along." He whispered, continuing to smile.

She did and suddenly was in her sit, but with Miroku beside her instead of Houjo, as he usually sat there. But he gladly gave his sit to the 'boyfriend' of Sango.

Someone whistled behind her, several girls complained that Molten Miroku was taken, and a few guys cried that 'their' Sexy Sango was taken, as well. Sango sighed as she sat back, grabbed a cooking pot and readied herself for a long day.

* * *

The day had indeed been a long one, but Sango had put up with it. But finally being home was nice. It was quiet, though. Not like it had been two months ago, but still kind of nice.

The T.V. was on, but the sound on too low to tell, the stove still held the pots and pans from last weeks dinner, which she and Kohaku had been eating leftovers of, yet to be cleaned.

Her brother sat in their father's chair, holding a little piece of paper in one hand and a piece of gum in the other. "Kohaku, I swear, if you put that on Kirara, I'll kill you dead, understand."

He spun around, looking confused before smiling and running to give her a hug. "Hi." He said, dropping the objects on a tray. "I was just doing a project. I wanted to see if I could throw a paper ball into the trash with accuracy with and without different things wrapped in it."

She looked at him with that 'Yeah, sure, and Kirara is an evil demon' look. He looked away. "Okay, so I was going to throw it at my teacher . . .Big diff."

Sango laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, don't. I'm already behind on those papers they made me sign when you dumped two gallons of water on the swings in zero degree weather." She took off her jacket, set her purse down and prepared for work. "I can't have you running around getting in trouble just because you are bored. Remember, I'm . . ."

". . .not old enough to take care of me. I know." He sat on the arm of the chair and shrugged. "It's just not fair, you know."

"Yes, Kohaku, I know." In one pocket, Sango found the invitation from her locker and the necklace that had come with it. "Say, Kohaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No. Souta and Rin bailed on me for some party thing." He tossed he paper in the trash, chewing the gum. "Why?"

She thought it over and moment but smiled. "Do you want to be my escort?"

One more day, he thought, smiling at the picture he had of her from childhood. She hadn't changed much. The only real difference was the fact that she looked tired all the time. Sad every day. Her parents were lost, and she worked everyday after school, even Sundays, sometimes.

Sango needed someone to hold her. Someone to care for her.

Someone to love her.

* * *

Kinda creepy at the end there. Hee hee, I like this chapter title.

Anyway, review fast enough and I'll post the next one.


	3. The Dance

**Disclaimer: Is my name Takahashi? NO! So, that means I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor its many, many characters, from toad to baboon, I own none.**

Well, this is going well, don't you think?

* * *

Chapter Three: The Dance

From forty miles away you could hear the girls squeal. "OMIGAWD!" The boys shifted as girls flocked toward them, their sisters not doing much to help them get away from the mob of the females. "He is sooo cute, Kagome!" this and "Can I take him home, Sango?" that. Souta and Kohaku sighed.

"This is what we get for being uber cute, Kohaku." Souta told his best friend, who nodded sadly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" she said, holding Inuyasha's arm in a girly fashion. They were so cute together, Sango thought, smiling. Inuyasha in a dog outfit and Kagome a cat. They looked like a normal teenage couple.

Souta and Kohaku were dressed in little tuxes, with sunglasses, and a little Rin on their arms. Rin was in a cute kimono, looking as cute as ever, smiling at her two best friends. (A/N I have Rin at the same age as Kohaku and Souta, cause its cute later!) Sesshoumaru looked down at his sister with a face of concern. Kikyo smiled and kissed his cheek to distract him. Rin would be fine with the boys . . .Hopefully.

And Sango was a fairy. Beautiful and glittering. Wings and all.

Kagome swung her tail and nodded to the side. "Souta, take those two and go get high with sugar. We have a date." Inuyasha scratched his ear, looking the part he was dressed to be. "I want out," he mumbled.

Sango giggled. "Kagome, I'm going to go get a drink. You go dance. I'll meet you all at the table."

"Alright." The two couples walked off, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both complaining about their outfits. For Sesshoumaru-sama was a big, fluffy . . .Bunny. Kikyo had a carrot on a stick that she teased him with. Poor boys.

She was still chuckling when she reached the drinks, but the giggles came anew when she saw Miroku . . .Dressed as monk. She held them in for two seconds before he turned around with a very red handprint on his cheek.

He smiled and shrugged. "Hello," he said, smiling. "Like my costume?"

"I thought it didn't fit, but now . . ." she broke and laughed. "It fits you perfectly."

Miroku shrugged and offered her a drink. "Want to dance after this song?"

"Why not now?"

"I think this song sucks."

It made her laugh again, and she nodded. "I think I can handle one song with you." She pointed to him. "No hand action, got me?" He smiled and nodded. "Good."

Miroku watched his childhood friend with a smile as she walked with him back to their table. She had grown well in the last ten years. He remembered the first time he had seen her, as a little kid, sitting in a sandbox with Kagome and her now boyfriend Inuyasha. Sango had been alone. He had been playing with Kagome and Inuyasha when Sango had come to play as well. Her parents had been walking together for a moment to talk about something. Sango had been digging in the sand when Miroku had decided their game needed another person. He had crawled over to her, smiled, and offered her a hand.

At first, she had just stared at him, looking at him as if he were an evil person. But then, her mother had laughed and hugged her father. She watched them for a moment before taking the stranger's hand. They had all become fast friends. They had discovered they went to the same school, and she and Kagome even had class together.

A few months later, Sango came running up to them at school, a large smile on her face and told them her mother had a baby. Her brother, Kohaku, had been born the night before. Miroku smiled at the memory of his first look at Sango's little brother. He had been so cute. Pink and bald, but cute. Inuyasha had looked ill at the sight of the little ball of blankets, but Kagome shook her head and pointed to the face and little arms and Inuyasha then realized there was a baby _inside_ the blanket.

Kagome's brother had been born a month before, so she knew what Sango would feel, and did feel.

They sat beside each other, Miroku pulling out a chair for her. She smiled at him as a sat, making him smile, as well. He had never told her, but the smile he saw from her was so different from that of which she gave others. Miroku feared by telling her, the smile would stop and he would be left with that friendly smile he had always thought so sweet but never enough.

Then again, he had never told her his feelings, either, but that was how life was.

"You look beautiful." He picked at the wings, smiling and making her blush.

"Thanks."

Sango tapped the table along with the song, watching Kagome and Inuyasha laugh at themselves when they almost tripped on their tails for the twentieth time. Miroku had been right, the song sucked. Whoever played it should have been shot for even thinking it would be good.

Twice boys around Kohaku's age had run up to her and offered her a piece of candy and as they ran off, she noticed their red cheeks. After the third, Miroku laughed. Sango glared at him. "What? You think boys giving gifts to girls they like is stupid?"

"No, but you seemed so clueless when I gave candy to you." Almost instantly, he frowned and took a deep sip to hide his own red cheeks, this time not paint.

Sango's brows lifted. "Really?"

Miroku stood and offered a hand. "The song is over. This one sounds good." She smiled and took his hand. How cute he was when he blushed, she thought, shocking her. No, he was just a friend. Just a really old friend . . .

Then again, he felt the same. Could they become . . .No. I have more important things to do than date. And Miroku had better things to do than date her.

The song was slow, calm, and soothing to Sango's ruffled nerves. The only thing that kept her back stiff was the fact Miroku held her close for the dance. She could smell him, quite clearly, too. He wasn't wearing any cologne, thankfully. He smelled fine alone. She wanted to laugh at the thought of her being in love with anyone, and this ex-pervert? She chuckled, making him look down into her eyes. When they met, both of them paused in their dancing. Miroku cleared his throat and started to move with her again. "Something wrong?" He asked, looking around the gym, where the dance was being held.

Sango shook her head and put her head against his shoulder. "No," she said softly. "Nothing at all."

The invitation was for midnight. So until then, she would dance with her prince as long as she wanted to.

* * *

Across the room, Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha danced and watched their best friends dance. "What?" Inuyasha asked, holding her tightly when he noticed two young boys looking at Kagome's tail.

"They like each other."

"Duh," said the boy who hadn't told the girl he liked about his feelings until after she had another boyfriend.

Kagome smiled and kissed her boyfriend softly. "Thank you for dressing up like a fool for me."

He kissed her back. "I'll only do it one more time."

"When?" she asked jokingly.

"When we say 'I do'." Kagome looked at him with eyes wide, then, slowly smiled and held onto him tightly.

"I love you," was all he whispered as they continued watching another romance bloom.

* * *

"Ah!" Shippo ran through the gym, holding a piece of candy in one hand and a cup in the other. Kohaku and Souta ran after him, laughing and trying to catch him before the candy could disappear into the boy's mouth.

"Give it back, you!" Souta shouted as he laughed. "I won't hurt you."

"I will!" Kohaku joked.

Shippo paused, turned and stuck his tongue out. "No. You stole it first, I stole it back!"

Miroku sighed and turned his head to look at his brother. "Shippo, I swear, if you don't stop stealing, I'm gonna tell mom about that cookie jar you emptied." Shippo stopped before he ran off again. His eyes got big and watery, with his little puppy-dog face, most would have let him get away with murder, but Miroku was his brother. He knew the look too well. "Don't even try it."

Shippo pouted and handed his friends three pieces each. "Fine."

Rin ran up to everyone and smiled. "We aren't done are we, boys?" With that, all four ran toward the candy and began to terrorize the locals, so to speak. Sango and Kagome smiled as they drank they sodas. Miroku and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

A clock across the room rang to announce eleven o'clock. Sango sighed and looked at Kagome. "Can I skip out now?"

"Nope. One more hour and you can go outside to meet this stalker." They all laughed and Sango shook her head. "No, really. This guy could be really cute. Or, really scary. It's all chance! Go with it."

"Fine, but only this once. I won't do it again. Now, if you don't mind, I have to use the ladies room."

The two waited until she was out of sight until turning to Miroku and jumped. "How will you get out of here? She'll know before hand if you leave ten minutes before. If she doesn't already." Inuyasha looked crazy.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she'll be onto you and might not go."

Miroku looked at them both. "Go where?"

"To the gate!" They both yelled.

"The gate . . .?" It took a moment for it to click. "Wait, you think _I_ wrote that note?"

"Didn't you?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head.

"Then who . . ."

Sango giggled as she stumbled up to the table. "Look at what one of the boys gave me." She dumped a huge load of candy on the table and picked out a piece, popping it into her mouth. "Being second sexiest is pretty good." When the look on her friend's faces changed, Sango lifted a brow. "What?"

Kagome leaned forward. "I've been thinking. Why don't you skip out after all? This could be a real freak. Maybe you can come stay at my house and Kohaku can come, too. A sleep over!" She yelled, throwing up a hand.

Sango leaned toward Miroku and hid her mouth with a hand. "Has she been drinking?"

Miroku shrugged and took her arm. "Why don't we dance?" He offered, taking her away anyway.

They began dancing, again to a slow song, and left Kagome biting her nails. Miroku held her closer than the first time, putting his face in her hair. "Kagome doesn't want you to met someone who will try to attack you, that's all."

His voice whispered in her ear, his breath against her throat. It moved her, made her thoughts spin. What was he talking about? Oh, right. The 'stalker'.

"Give it up," she said, tugging on his hair with two fingers. "I know it's you, already. Houshi." She laughed and held herself close to him. He was so nice to be with. So nice be near.

"It's not me." The words made her pause. What? Who the hell would it be then? She smiled and shook her head.

"You're words are not heard now, Miroku." She kissed his cheek and stepped away. "I'll be outside, waiting for my prince."

As she walked away, Miroku tried t follow but, Shippo stopped him, dragging him off toward the table to talk to Kagome. He glanced at the clock. Damn! Ten minutes. Where had the time gone?

* * *

Sango sat on the front stairs, looking down at the jewel that had been inside the letter. She smiled. Miroku had to be the guy. Who else would like her that much? Everyone else just came up to her when they wanted to confess their love. Love hadn't told her until tonight. And that had been a slip.

No, it was Miroku. It had to be.

But, what if it wasn't? What if it really was another guy? Or a joke? What would she do? She had basically just told Miroku her love of him. He would see through that.

She felt tears when a slight breeze drifted a little letter next to her foot. It looked just like the invitation. Pink, gold and silver. She reached down and read the letter.

_You fall too easily, Sango, my girl. Did you truly believe the second would outdo the first? I do wonder why I always win at this game. You were difficult for a time, but your friends help my cause without meaning to. How pitiful. How sad, Sango, that you fell for one while having the other. Now, I'll take him, and you'll be alone._

The tears were half of joy of it not being a stranger, but also of sadness. So Miroku hadn't been her love, eh? Well, that only meant she could leave without fear. Kohaku was going to sleep over with Souta and Rin anyway, why wait? She stood up to leave but fell to the ground, ambushed by the tears of pain . . .

And heartache.

* * *

Next chapter will be up VERY soon! Plus, I've got all week to write a long story. Was that shocking or what?

Review Please!


	4. The First Place Bitch!

**Disclaimer: Is my name Takahashi? NO! So, that means I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor its many, many characters, from toad to baboon. _I own none!_**

Guess whose back. Back again. Ninth Hell's is back. Tell a friend!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The First Place Bitch!**

Miroku struggled to reach the doors Sango had walked out of ten minutes ago. Damn, Kagome had yelled at him, and now all of the school had to get in his way of the doors. Only twenty feet away, a girl grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Miroku!" She flung herself into his arms and kissed his cheeks. "Long time no see, love!"

He looked down at the girl and frowned. "Koharu? What are you doing here?"

And what was the hottest girl in school doing talking to the second hottest guy? He 'wasn't good enough' to be talked to by her any more. Pushing her away, he looked back at the doors. She clung like a lich, though, making him grunt in annoyance.

"Wanna dance, cutie?"

"Not really." He was final free and nearly ran to the exit. Koharu frowned as she watched him go. For whatever reason he liked that second place whore, Koharu would discover it and make the girl pay.

He heard her cries before he saw her. In a flash he was at her side, his arms around her, holding her, whipping away her tears and turned her face to look at her. "I told you it wasn't me." He said, soothing her hair back away from her eyes. Sango tried to laugh, but more tears flowed out instead. He held her for a long time, just whispering to her, rocking her.

* * *

Inuyasha poked Kagome when she fell asleep at the table. She jumped up, her cat ears falling to the floor. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha's eye brow lifted in a humored questioning look. "I'm not a real dog, sweetheart." He poked her again, just for good measure. "Remember that."

She groaned and turned her head. "Are they back yet?" He shook his head and pointed to the four sleeping, sugar filled kids at the next table.

"I think we should take them back to your place. Your mom will take them all in, right?" Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Good, then I'll go sniff out the other two. I swear," he added, holding up a finger when she giggled. "You say it, I'll hurt you."

"I wasn't gonna." Though she had been.

He didn't believe her, but let it go. "Sesshoumaru and Kikyo left about ten minutes ago. So that means we get to cart the kids to the car alone."

"Yay." Kagome said sarcastically. "I call Rin. She's lightest."

Inuyasha smirked. "Never carried Shippo, have you?"

"Damn."

Inuyasha walked outside and saw the two sitting on the stairs, Sango in Miroku's arms and the boy's hand was nowhere near her ass. Surprising, but not earth tilting. He was about to call out when he heard Sango suck in a breath. That sound was only made when women cried. He turned a hauled ass back inside, closing the door lightly, but running into the still tired Kagome.

"Look out there!" he said, pointing wildly. "They are together, she's crying! He did something bad!"

Kagome hit Inuyasha with her tail. "Sit, boy!" He grabbed a chair and sat. "He didn't do anything. He told us earlier about what most likely happened with the letter. Maybe he was right about Koha . . ."

"Hi, Kagome!"

Her blood froze. "Crap," she said under her breath. "Koharu! Wow, so good to see you!" Not! Die, bitch! Burn in hell! "High school has been treating you well, it seems."

Koharu laughed and hugged her. "Yes, it's been great!" I hate you. Die! "What a great costume!" Eww! What gave you such a stupid idea?

"Thanks!" I know you hate it. That's why I'm wearing it! "That costume looks great on you! A princess. It suits you, well." Prissy princess. Yep, it fits! Showing that after the invitation. Bitch! You _did _send the letter! I'll kill you dead! "I'm guessing you're looking for Miroku?"

"Oh, no, I've found him already. I'm looking for Sango. Do you know where she is?" Crying her second place little heart out I bet. Ahahaha! "I wanted to wish her luck for the Christmas Ball. You know, the school will be voting for Winter Queen. I wanted to say 'Good Luck' since I don't get to see her at school."

Kagome wanted to kill her. "I'll tell her. She went home a moment ago. Miroku took her home, actually." Ha! Hope you roast on that, you pain in the butt!

"Really?" SAY WHAT? What the hell was he doing talking to a second rate beauty when first rate was perfectly willing. "Well, say hi to them both for me." She blew a kiss at Inuyasha, who fell out of his chair in disgust. "Bye-bye!"

"Ewewew!" He yelled, grabbing his cheek as if touched by poison! "Soap! I need soap!" As he jumped up to run to the bathroom, Kagome watched the girl walk through the gym toward the front entrance. Away from Miroku and Sango.

"She didn't really kiss you, moron! Now come on, we have to get Sango and Miroku."

They walked out the doors and saw Sango asleep in Miroku's arms, his forehead resting against her's. From the distance they didn't hear him whisper to her. "I wish I could have been your prince."

* * *

Sango woke to the sound of several people laughing in the kitchen. But the kitchen was on the wrong side. Looking around, Sango realized she was lying on Kagome's living room floor, Miroku sleeping near by. In fact, had he turned slightly to his left, his arm would have covered her own. Then again, with the size of the floor and the number of guests Kagome had sleeping in her house, it was a surprise that everyone didn't touch something.

She looked down at him, his face cleaned of the red face paint, his robes gone and replaced by sleeping pants and a T-shirt that said 'I need a nap!' She giggled and moved a lock of dark hair away from his face. He shifted, opened his eyes a bit. A small smile crossed his face as he reached out and touched her face. She straightened and looked down at him.

His face seemed closer, his eyes glassy. "What a face to see in dreams," he whispered before closing his eyes again. Sango was wide eyed, but moved away slowly.

"Please don't wake up." She chanted, sitting up and crawling away toward the couch. She rose and walked to the kitchen, looking at the group of people. The four kids, Souta, Kohaku, Rin and Shippo, all sat laughing at a joke she hadn't caught. Kagome, Grandpa and Kagome's mom were making breakfast.

And Inuyasha sat beside Buuyo on the floor, with his dog-ears on. Buuyo liked having someone else with ears to play with. She sighed and began to walk in when Kagome caught the motion. "Hey, Sango. Good morning. Want something to eat?" Sango nodded and sat next to Kohaku. "Good. Mom is making enough pancakes to feed the school for a week."

They laughed and Kagome set a glass of orange juice in front of her best friend. "Thanks." Sango said, smiling.

The smile faded when Miroku walked, no, stumbled into the kitchen. "Head," he said, groaning. "Hurt. Pain!" He fell into the chair next to Sango and put his hurting head on the table with a thump that sure as hell didn't help the pain.

"Um, Miro?" Shippo asked, poking his brother with a spoon. "Are you gonna die?"

"Yes . . ."

"Cool. I get your CDs, right?"

"If you like Seal, Enya and Dido." Shippo made a face and went back to joking around with his friends. Inuyasha chuckled. Those were the last CDs Miroku would listen to and Inuyasha knew it. In fact, he knew every CD in his best friend's collection.

Sango and Kagome smiled as they both handed out plates, for they, too, knew what Miroku listened to. Stuff like Move, Kid Rock, Linkin Park, Cold, Saliva . . .The stuff that was good played loud. (A/N I'm American and know only know three Japanese bands! Move is awesome!) Sango set out chopsticks and Kagome's mom put the food on the table. Everyone rushed forward. Well, the boys did. The girls just sat waiting their turn as the males pigged out. When half was gone, Miroku began hitting the others and letting the girls get what they wanted.

Buuyo was ready to pig down on anything that wasn't being paid attention to, and Inuyasha ended up with a third of his plate in the cat's stomach.

Sango watched Miroku slowly eat his eggs, sip tea, and munch on toast. No one seemed to notice her watching the boy, but she blushed none the less. _Why am I blushing? _She asked herself, looking down at her own food. _He's an old friend, nothing more. Why do I keep thinking there can be more between us?_ She shook her head, as if that would clear it. _Nothing will come between my being his friend, though. Nothing and no one will take my friend from me._

The 'invitation'. What a stupid idea. And signing it as 'H'? Whoever had written it must have known Miroku would go as a monk. Smart, yet at the same time, an idiotic idea. Wouldn't a smart person have figured she'd ask about it? Wouldn't a smart person _have_ asked about it? Maybe, maybe not. The 'ifs' and 'ors' of life.

* * *

Okay, everyone, next chapter is . . .I'll finish that line in the next chapter.

Mwahahaha! Evilness!


	5. The Past Cannot Be Undone

**Disclaimer: No, I do not, can not, will not and have not own Inuyasha, nor any of its strange, plot-twisted, bad-past, tortured-souled characters. If I did, I'd be rich and out of school!**

. . .**_MEMORY TIME!!!_** Yes, this is a short flashback chapter to tell you the history of Sango and Miroku's childhood. Well, okay, Kagome and Inuyasha are there, too, but is this story based on their relationship? **_NO!_**

This story has been coming to me like LIGHTNING! I hope people are liking it. This is the first story that I've enjoyed writting. I'm happy with it, so far. Yeah!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Past Cannot be Undone** (real original, I know)

Miroku giggled as he, Kagome, Kagome's mom, and Inuyasha, jumped into the car to go to the park. It was cool outside, nearly cool enough to need jackets, but not yet. He and his two friends pointed to random things on the way that amused them, laughing at people on the streets dressed as bananas, batteries and dogs. The world humored them at five.

When they flooded out of the car, Kagome squealed and shot toward the sandbox across the park. Kagome's mom called after them, warning them not to walk off with anyone. Miroku smiled. Sure, they couldn't go anywhere with anyone, but that didn't mean someone couldn't come with them.

Along the way, he took note of the girls. They were funny people, with their long hair, braided or in pigtails. They looked different than boys. He had seen Kagome before when they were younger in baths. Inuyasha, too, but Kagome looked weird. She was missing a . . .

"Come on, Miro!" Inuyasha yelled in an annoying voice. Miroku hurried after them, laughing as he and Inuyasha jumped into the box . . .Miroku almost landing on a girl. She squealed and brushed sand off her arms and legs.

"Gomen!" Miroku said, helping the girl brush off the sand. "I didn't see you." He smiled down at her and offered a hand. "Hi," he said, leaning down. "I'm Miroku! What's your name?"

She looked at him, his hand, and his friends before taking his hand and standing. "I'm . . .Sango."

Kagome smiled and leaned into the girl's sight. "I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She giggled and the girl blushed as she offered her own small smile.

Kagome kicked the white haired boy. "This lump is Inuyasha! He's a pain in the bottom!" Sango giggled and reached down to shake his hand. He looked at it before turning his head away and offering his hand. "Hello," he said shortly.

Miroku plopped down, digging into the sand, preparing to build his fortress of terror! But, half and hour later, ended up only with a fortress of boredom. Inuyasha stood quickly and roared.

"I am Godzilla!" He stomped over to the lump of sand and then stomped _on_ it. Miroku laughed and growled. "I'm King Kong!" They both went about destroying enemy fortresses as Kagome and Sango giggled and continued making random things in the box of fun.

Kagome looked over at the girl beside her, a smile still on her face, from ear to ear. "So, Sango, were are your parents? Are they walking the baby, too?"

Kagome had been told the night before that she was going to be an older sister. She had said her mommy and daddy were having a baby, and that the baby was inside her mom's stomach. Miroku had laughed, at first, but Kagome's mom had said so. Then, this morning, Kagome's mom had said she wanted to 'walk the baby'. They were still clueless as to how and why, but at the moment they really didn't care.

Sango shrugged and pointed to one of the couples on a bench. "The short woman and the tall man." She told them, tossing sand onto Miroku once-fortress. "Mom wants to talk with dad. She seems happy about something."

Kagome smiled as she and her new friend began to pile up the sand as Miroku looked off to the side as Inuyasha ran toward the swings. The boy and two girls followed suit, shouting about Inuyasha running faster than them. Miroku jumped onto a swing and began a new contest. Who could swing higher?

About an hour later, Sango realized it was getting darker and that her parents were just sitting together, watching her with smiles on their faces. She smiled and waved back. Kagome poked her and they all ran around together playing tag.

Miroku was tagged and looked back at the brown haired girl that had tagged him.

It was, no doubt, the best day in his life.

* * *

It was nearly twelve when Sango arrived in class. Her mom had taken her to the doctor this morning and had stayed a bit longer alone with the doctors. Whatever was going on, her mother walked out happy and glowing. Her teacher smiled and handed her the paper just as a squeal went through the room. "Sango!"

"Kagome?" they laughed, only realizing then that, all along they had been classmates. Inuyasha was sitting only a row away from Sango. They at lunch together and never forgot the first days of their friendship.

* * *

Sango sighed as she watched Kohaku run around the park, the same place she had first met the people that now stood, their own siblings running around, beside her. Kagome talked to her about a dress for a play the sixth grade was putting on. She laughed when Inuyasha grumbled about her being a terrible singer and the angered girl chased after the now fearful boy, leaving Sango alone with Miroku.

He smiled down at her and handed her his can her soda. She smiled and took a small sip before handing it back and smiled her thanks. That had been the first time his hand had come to be on her butt. Sango had slapped him then, and she would continue the tradition until the end of time.

* * *

Sango was awakened by a knock at their front door. She turned to her clock and saw it was one A.M. Who ever was at the door could rot in hell. Why was anyone visiting them this early in the morning? After the forth knock, she rolled out of bed and slipped into a robe. Maybe Miroku or Inuyasha had only just gotten back from the dance and were only just remembering the test tomorrow.

She opened the door ready to cruse when she looked up into the face of a very tall, very stern looking man. "Evening, miss." He said softly, holding a hand out. She took it and looked up into the eyes of the policeman. He looked too tired to complain about his presence.

"May I help you with something, sir?" she asked, trying not to sound tired. He was most likely doing his job, so . . .

He nodded and took out a piece of paper. "Are you . . .Aijo Sango?"

"Um . . .hai."

"Sis?" Kohaku stepped downstairs, wearing only boxers and holding a baseball bat.

"Go to bed, Kohaku. I'll wake you up in the morning. Go." He glared at the policeman then walked up, mumbling about being courteous. "Sorry. Brothers are protective at any age." He nodded but said nothing. "Is there something . . .?"

"Your parents . . ." he started, looking up into her eyes. "They were in an accident."

"Please come in." She hurried him inside, so that she didn't have to stand outside in the cold in nothing but a robe and sleeping clothes.

They sat in the living room, him keeping his eyes locked with hers as he started again. "I'm sorry, Miss Aijo, but your parents didn't make it."

Sango swallowed, but a slight sob came through, choking her. Kohaku jumped off the stairs, bat in hand. "What'd you do to sis?" he yelled, standing in front of her. Sango took his hand, put her head to his shoulder and told him what the man had said. He sat beside he as the policeman told them that a drunk driver had plowed into their car downtown and that the man was now in their custody. As he finished, he apologized her their loss and left them to weep for their lost parents.

Sango nor Kohaku went to school the next day, but instead went to the police station to see the man that had killed their parents, find out the date for he court appearance and then to see to their parents.

The only thing left to do, now, was to tell everyone and take care of the expenses.

Easier said then done when you were seventeen and had no family.

* * *

Well, that was a look at Sango/Miroku's life. More Sango, of course, but Miroku will come in in a bit. Until then, review and be happy. 


	6. Day of Fun! And Love?

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. If I did own it, you would all be hailing me like we all hail Takahashi! Or maybe that's just me.**

**Beatrix B.:** Thanks! I loved writing that part!

**KIO:** Glad you find it amusing. I live to please!

**Nessa03:** Yeah, I thought it would be a fun thing to do. Couldn't take the pervert out of the man.

**Serenedy:** Thank you for reviewing! I love reviewers!

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango:** Love the name, and thank you, too.

**rose19:** Hope you are still tuned in! (Finally an easy name. Lol.)

**phoebe:** Did I trick you? Hehe, no one knew.

**Angel-Aurora:** Mine, too. Can't watch the episodes or movie without giggling when they have a moment.

Thank you for all of your reviews. Man, I hope I got everyone. I need to start doing this 'talk to the reviewer' thing. Never paid attention before. Yes, I know this story is coming out very swiftly, but this is my school break, so I'm really bored during the days. Please enjoy this chapter, for this is when the real feeling show.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Day of Fun! And Love?**

Miroku tied the scarf around Shippo's neck, laughing at his brother's protests. "Get off! That's too tight!"

"Shaddap! You're starting to sound like Rin!" Inuyasha shouted, hitting the red headed boy on the head. Sango and Kagome giggled as they too put on their winter wear. Sango slid into her huge winter coat that fell past her knees and her boots that came up to her knees. Both were black and leather.

Miroku smiled at her, that girl with brownish black hair, dark eyes, skin so beautiful. She was the one girl he had always wanted to be with. Ever since that day at the park, when he had first realized that girls weren't cootie covered. The first day he had looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and realized he wanted what they had.

He realized on the day at the hospital that he could never be with her. Her time was taken up, now. Work, school, meetings for Kohaku, home time, free time and sleep? No, she was all about with no time for boyfriends. Maybe in a few years, after she got a higher paying job after high school, middle of college. But now she didn't have time to waste on him or any man.

Doubts came flooding to him at the thought of wasting his own time getting her. Other men? What if she found someone before he found the 'right time' to ask her out? She still had weekends. She was mostly free on weekends.

_Damn, maybe I should stop thinking all together_, he thought, making himself sigh. _I can't stop __thinking!_

He looked at the hand that suddenly appeared on his shoulder. He looked up into Kagome's eyes. She smiled and offered a hand. "Sitting in the snow won't help you, Miroku."

Miroku blushed and scratched the back of his head. "So right, you are, Kagome!" he said, laughing as he took her hand and stood. "Guess my mind wanders a lot."

"Yeah," she agreed, tying his scarf. "It happens to the best of us."

A loud, echoing scream then laughter floated to the pair and they turned to see Inuyasha, under Sango, Shippo, Rin and Kohaku. "Hey! That's my foot!" The silver haired boy yelled, swinging his fists at random, but being careful not to hit any of them. "Shippo! No! Don't!"

He broke off laughing as Miroku's brother began biting his foot! It must have tickled or something, because Inuyasha was laughing so hard he was in tears. Kohaku was tickling the other foot, and Sango was pulling his hair with one hand, her other tickling his side. "I think we have him!" She yelled to the struggling boy's girlfriend.

"Good!" She called back, laughing herself. When she turned back to him, all laughter was gone. "Are you going to ask her out, or not?"

Miroku looked at her and surprise was an understatement for the shock of her question. "What?"

"Are you going to . . ."

"I heard you. I haven't really thought about how or when, just that I'd like to. Is that good enough?"

"No."

"Too bad." He took her arm and they walked together to the lump of people on the snow-covered ground. He poked Inuyasha with his foot and then said, "He looks well done to me. Good job gang!"

Sango and the others got off the poor boy and stood in a line, trying to hold back smiles. Miroku clasped hands behind his back and stood up straight, like a drill sergeant. "Now, you have accomplished task one 'Overtaking the Enemy', but can you hold up to the pressure of going to an amusement park?"

"Sir yes, sir!" They yelled, trying, again, to hold in giggles.

"And do you each have the documents of 'Parent Sign'?"

"Sir . . .Yes . . .Sir!" It was too much for Rin, for she doubled over, giggling and rolling around.

"Give me twenty!" Miroku tried to get out before he, too, fell to the giggles.

"Ok!" Kagome said, clapping her hands. "My group, to car 1. Miroku's group, to car 2. And be careful not to make too much trouble at the park!" She looked each in the eye before yelling. "Go, go, go!"

They ran! Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta and Rin ran to Kagome's car. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku ran to Miroku's. Within the hour they were inside the amusement park, ready for a day of excitement and fun!

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat on a bench across from the 'Flinger Thinger', a ride neither of them were willing to try as it took you around three times, flung you into the air, brought you back down, then repeated the trip twice more. Miroku held in his hands his favorite candy bar, eating it slowly as he always did, with a ramune soda in the other. Sango sat eating cotton candy, smiling when Miroku reached over and offered her a bite of his candy bar as he bit into her fluffy treat.

They had shared that kind of relationship since the sixth grade. He always offered her a bite as he took one. She smiled at the memory of the first time they had shared food. They had all sat together in the lunchroom, eating random things of each other's lunches the others didn't want. Suddenly Miroku had asked if he could try her sandwich. She had been about to cut a piece off when he leaned over and bit in.

Since, almost every time he had something she wanted to try, or visa versa, she would try it directly. It made her want to giggle inside, but she only smiled.

"I cannot believe Inuyasha and Kagome went on that thing." He mumbled, looking skeptically at the Flinger. Sango chuckled and pointed.

"I think I see Inuyasha." He looked and laughed as the silver hair flung around.

"Well, I _know_ that's Kagome screaming." They both chuckled as they heard her scream echo off the metal ride and stone-paved ground.

Sango smiled and took a drink of his soda. He offered her the rest, but they decided on sharing the last of it. Miroku looked at the empty bottle and shrugged. "One more for my collection."

"How many do you have now? Weren't you at two twenty last month?"

He nodded and said, "Yep. Two years of drinking ramune and all I'm rewarded is a stack of glass in my room. This," he said, holding up the glass bottle. "Is two ninety-nine. One more and I'll have an even three hundred."

"Your goal is six hundred."

He sighed and tossed the bottle into the bag that held his new 'Welcome This!' T-shirt inside. "So close . . ."

"Hardly!" She retorted, laughing when he sighed again.

"Crush my dreams" he yelled dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes and turning away. She slowly put a piece of cotton candy in his hair. When he turned back, it stuck. "Anyway . . .Do you want anything else to eat?" When she shook her head, he noticed a smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She mumbled, pointing out the small group walking towards them. "There they are. Let's go. Still have half the park to destroy."

* * *

It was nearly ten thirty as the group piled back into their cars, the kids falling asleep almost instantly. Sango smiled back at the two boys riding in the back. They were leaned against each other, back to back, holding their prizes and sleeping soundly.

She turned back to face the front of the car when she noticed Miroku looking at her when they reached a stoplight. "What?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing. Just that every time you look at him, you have this really beautiful smile. It just struck me."

Beautiful? Really? She watched him a while as they drove onto the highway. He had never said anything about beauty. It made something in her stomach flutter to hear. So, he thought her smile was beautifully? Why hadn't he said anything before? She wondered, turning away again. She felt that smile coming back.

Miroku shifted as he thought over what he had just said. Did I really admit to that? I haven't told her she was beautiful . . .Ever. I should.

At the same time, they paused. _Wait!_ He had let it slip. That night at the Halloween dance . . .They blushed, not looking at each other, not even realizing they were on the same train of thought.

Two months, they thought. Two months and I never realized what had come past those lips of mine. Damn. Did she realize it then? Does she realize it now? A deeper blush when suddenly Sango broke the silence.

"Winter Ball is next week," she murmured.

"True," he murmured back.

Sango cleared her throat before words could cross. "I guess we'll see if the school likes my looks."

"Do you have a date?"

She shook her head, knowing where it lead and didn't try to stop him from saying . . . "Wanna go with me?"

* * *

FINALLY! I CAN GET THEM TOGETHER! (Caps button was stuck . . .)

Ok, review people. I only have one more day before . . .Dun dun dun! School is back in! Yelling can be heard from the Duck's bin at the pet store (No, Count D is a very nice owner, I think he is nice . . .)


	7. A Short Day Before the Dance

Disclaimer: Though I would love it, I do NOT own anything. Not Inuyasha, not Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru or any other character from Inuyasha!

Sorry it's taken so long. I've been in school, doing work for my slave driver most call a mother, sleeping and have also come down with a bad case of . . .Writer's Block. (If you've read my profile, you'd know that . . .) Now, let's get this party started! P.S. I think this one will be really long. So, get ready!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Short Day Before the Dance**

_No! You can't wear that, Sango! That would look terrible! Eww! _Sango laughed as Kagome yelled about what she was going to wear. _You have to beat Koharu! She's evil. Chant it in your head. Koharu is evil. Koharu is evil! _

"Okay, okay. I'm chanting. I'm chanting. Fine, I won't wear the blue." After all, she thought, it's too plain for you, Kagome. She chuckled to herself. "So I'm back at the green and pink or the black and red." Green and pink was cute, soft and shy, while black and red was more figure forming, sexy, but still covered her skin. "Kagome, Miroku won't care either way. As long as he gets to look at my ass, he'll be fine."

Both laughed and Sango decided which dress she would wear. After another debate about shoes, Sango hung up, smiling at her outfit. Two days and counting before the Winter Ball. Miroku was pleased with himself for finally getting the girl he had been feeling up for years, and the school cheered him on.

The only problem was he still wasn't her boyfriend, only the guy friend/date. That's what they had said that they would be, but neither wanted it that way.

Just down the street, Miroku paced. Two days. What to do tomorrow? Bring her flowers? Greet her at school with a kiss on the hand, cheek? What? Giving up on anything, he called the only source of information . . .Inuyasha.

_Nani? _The voice snapped. Yep, that was Inuyasha, alright. No doubt.

"Question." Miroku wanted to chuckle. Inuyasha was in bed by now. Ten o'clock and the boy was too tired to do anything but sleep. "What do I do?"

_Hang up and die! _Replied Miroku's savior.

"I can't until I get an answer."

A sigh. _What do you want to know?_Yes, thank you Buddha!

"What do I do tomorrow? About Sango, I mean?"

On the other line, Inuyasha yawned, stretched and rubbed his tired eyes. "Well, for one thing, no touching her ass!"

_Got that. _

"Next, give her a flower. Only one! Give her too many, she won't have anywhere to put them and she'll complain all day." Yep, that was how he had gotten repaid for giving a dozen roses to Kagome. He had learned that less is better. "Then, kiss her on the cheek. If you go for the lips, it'll be too fast. Believe me." Again, he had learned the hard way. "And when you part, thank her for the chance to go out with her. Now leave me alone!"

Miroku winced as his best friend slammed the phone down, making a very loud sound. Miroku counted to three, heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Yes?"

_Don't even think about telling Kagome! _This time Miroku pulled the phone away quickly. He smirked and set the phone down.

"Thanks, pal." So, he was off. A quick trip to the flower shop down the road, and he would be set. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at the clock. Damn . . .Ten . . .Yep, Inuyasha, and everyone else running a business was asleep by now. Damn. _Well, guess that means I'll be getting up early._

* * *

The next day, Miroku had been on time to catch Sango at her locker before she closed the locker, and after she had opened it. Without a word, he held up a single white rose. She looked a bit shocked at first, but as her hand took the flower, he kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you, beautiful Sango."

Sango blushed and looked him in the eyes. "For what?" she stammered, putting one hand on her red cheeks.

"For the glorious opportunity to take you out. What else?"

They parted, Miroku walking to his next class, Sango standing there with Kagome, who had been there the whole time with Inuyasha. A small smile slowly turned her lips up. The blush was gone. Kagome giggled as she saw the two part. Miroku had almost run into ten open . . .and closed lockers on the way down the hall.

"How cute!" Kagome squealed as she pulled on Inuyasha's arm. "Isn't that cute? Reminds me of when Inuyasha . . ." Kagome paused, a pissed look on her face and flames bursting forth from behind her. "Inuyasha!"

The boy was currently tip toeing away.

"Sit!" He started to run instead. "Get back here you mutt! How dare you give him pointers!"

Sango wasn't listening, but she smiled again when she thought of it. Pointers? Miroku? Of all people. It was kinda cute. Normally, he knew what to do, say, wear. Miroku was a ladies man. So what made him so nervous as to call Inuyasha? Why would the boy that could sweet talk any girl in the world need help sweeping her off her feet?

Maybe he just needed to confirm those plans?

Either way, Sango was smiling as she walked into class.

* * *

"Well, children, four hours until the big Winter Ball! Does everyone have a special someone?" There were groans and sighs from the guys and giggles from the girls. "Okay . . ." she said, sliding her ruler (Yes, a ruler.) onto her desk. "Well, I was just wandering . . .Ah! Ms. Sango!"

Said Ms. jumped into the air as she tried to sneak into the room unnoticed. "Y . . .Yes?" she asked, looking up at her teacher, Mrs. Satoushi. (A/N: random name!) The woman smiled that evil smile as she crossed her arms and Sango crossed the room.

"Do you have a partner for tonight?"

A random student popped up. "Yeah, she's got Miroku!"

The teacher glared. "Down, Adam!" (A/N: Different name, but this is my English teach . . .Adam is a real person . . .) She turned back to Sango. "Go on."

Adam opened his mouth to 'go on' but Mrs. Satoushi shoot him another death. He was only silent because Sango slapped her hand over his mouth. "I'm going with Miroku." Not that it didn't shocked people when Adam said it, but when she said it they all gasped.

_Dumb fool_, she thought to herself.

Herself answered. _Who you callin' fool, FOOL!_

Sango sighed, sat and prepared for Hell on earth.

Across school, Miroku currently sat in his own sit, not listening to the complaints of girls or compliments of guys. None of them had Sango as a date. He did. It was so simple to think now. Surprising himself, Miroku took out a smile picture he had had since the day it had been taken. Sango was sitting on a bench in the park where they had met. It was only a few months old, but it was already cracked around the sides.

He had eight more, so no worries.

As he stared at it, he remembered it had been shot was only a few hours before her parents had died. She looked so care free back then. So happy. So content. Not like now. Sure, she was still great, fun loving and a little crazy at times, but not like in the days before the accident. That smile . . .He missed it.

A lot.

A scream sent the classroom into yells of pain. Pure, angry pain.

Koharu!

_Abandon ship!_ His mind screamed a little picture of him running under a rock popped into his mind. _No! I will handle this like a man!_

Koharu walked in and that rock looked like a Buddha send! She jumped him almost the second her eyes landed on him. "Miroku-sama!" she squealed, digging her face into his new (Sexy!) school uniform. _Damn_, he thought, looking for said rock . . .Not to hide under . . .To hit her with! "I heard a horrible rumor in Health Ed.! You . . .You can't take . . .Bongo? to the Winter Ball!" She 'cried', hitting his chest in that drama queen fashion so many other anime chicks do. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It's Sango. Yes, I'm taking her. And, no, I'm not going to change my mind." Pushing her off and holding her away with his hands on her shoulders, Miroku shook her slightly. "You have a boyfriend, Haru. Three! Go with one of them and leave me, and Sango, alone!"

He started to walk away, (A/N Yes, out of his own class.) but Koharu jumped him again. "Please . . ."

Miroku bumped into Kagome, who bumped into Inuyasha, who bumped into Kouga and somewhere along the long line hit the principal. "Shit." Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha and even Kagome whispered, making the word sound oh so much louder than the whisper it had been. Mr. Takatori (A/N who the hell is that?) looked at the four friends (Koharu had bolted) and pointed to his office.

Half an hour later, each with a lovely pink slip (D-Hall) and a frown, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt, pulling him forward. "What the hell did ya do that for?!" he yelled, a very loud curse exploding after the sentence and a fearful Kagome trying to keep her very violent, very pissed boyfriend from pounding their best friend.

"Miroku!" _Ah, just in time, **Koharu**!_ Miroku hissed and nodded a head toward the running drama queen. Her!Miroku mouthed to the other three, his eye twitching. Inuyasha quickly threw Miroku behind him, stomping a foot down as he turned toward the 'Hottest' girl in school.

Ah, hell, she's not so great looking, a voice laughed in the silver haired boy's mind. Kuso! (Both Miroku and Inuyasha are losing it!) "What the hell?" he threw out a very muscular arm to block the girl from glomping his best friend. Kouga took one side, Inuyasha the other as Miroku escaped. "Why, in all of the school, are you chasing Miroku?"

Koharu put a hand to her mouth, anime style, and looked at the two boys with big, teary eyes. "I . . .I want . . .I want to be with him!"

(Moment please for the author to curse Koharu . . .)

(Thank you!)

Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh, this was just great! History just loved to repeat itself, it seemed. Let Kagome tell you this in 'flashback' form.

_**!!!!Flashback!!!!**_

Kagome and co. sat in the same old park, having a high old time before Sango's parents arrived back from America. It had been a gift from Sango and Kohaku for their parents for their twentieth anniversary. They had saved up, worked their asses (excuse my language) off, and had family friends pitch in. Kagome and the others had helped, of course.

The two girls were laughing about how Miroku needed a girlfriend, Sango only agreeing really, but hesitantly. Even back then (like it was a long time ago!) Sango had like Miroku. Miroku had liked her, too, but he was a guy. Guys didn't say crap like that until they were ready for a steady girlfriend . . .or a girl that would put out. Same difference to a guy.

The day was beautiful. The sky was three different colors of blue, white and gray. (No not just those three colors, three of each!) The sun was already threatening to set, the birds singing their lullaby's, the children walking home with, or without, their parents, and the small group of friends just sat there, talking. Kouga was sitting at Kagome's feet, Sango's feet on him. The two girls sat between Inuyasha (left) and Miroku (right), each with a guy's arm around their shoulders as always. Houjo was passing out the last of the ramune before sitting beside the cooler in front of the group.

One drink short, Miroku and Sango sipped from the same bottle. Kagome smiled at the scene as Sango and Miroku whispered back a forth to each other, giggling and laughing as the rest of then talked randomly about the air speed velocity of a swallow. (A/N don't ask!)

About ten minutes later, as they were preparing to leave, a girl ran up to Miroku and hugged him. "I love you!"

. . .still silent . . .

Inuyasha broke said silence. "Miroku, have something to tell us?"

The boy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I asked the wrong girl the wrong question."

That's right! 'Will you bear my child' had slipped out after a night Miroku didn't remember. It was really all Kouga's fault. Kouga was currently trying to hold back a laugh, but Miroku's fist slammed into his gut and all humor was lost . . .in Kouga. Kagome and Sango giggled before both slapped Miroku.

Long story short . . .Kouga got this hot little houshi DRUNK. On a school night . . .Underage.

* * *

Wow, that was crazy. Sorry about all the waiting. I had writer's block and schools back in. Worst, it's finals week! All next week I'll be giving you LOTS of more chapters . . .I hope!

Review, PLEASE!!!!


	8. Dance in the Snow part 1

Ok, I'm still blocked on my other story, but this one is flowing again . . .sort of . . .Anywho . . . No, I have no idea what Miroku would be like drunk. Maybe more of a perv than in the series by far!

**Disclaimer: If I could say I owned Inuyasha, none of you would believe me, so, no, I own nothing . . .Damn!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dance in the Snow part 1**

His heart almost burst as Miroku stared up at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Everything seemed to stop as the light hit just at that moment, the world becoming brighter, his mind fogging, his mouth becoming a dry pit. Why hadn't he done this before? It was so exciting just watching this miracle! And it was all because he asked one simple question . . .

"Dad, can I put up the lights this year?"

Why he had never thought of working in the freezing weather before, but now he realized it was more fun, and challenging, than he had ever thought! Putting up thousands of lights, in the dark, in the snow, in shorts and a T-shirt . . .Okay, so said shorts were covered with sweats and the T-shirt covered a hoodie, coat and another coat? It was still fun!

Shippo had come out an hour ago, threw snowballs at his brother for a while, then helped a bit. The two laughed at themselves when they had put a star on the wrong side of the house. From the street, it was a line. You'd have to be coming toward the house, on the side, and about forty feet tall to see it.

Now, the two looked up at a winter wonderland, floating above their house like a city. Miroku called his father and mother out and the family looked up at their wonderful snow and light covered roof. Shippo smiled and hugged Miroku.

"Guess this is a bad time to tell you the ball starts in an hour, right?" Shippo said, hoping to everything Miroku wouldn't kill him.

He was only half saved. Miroku hit him. "Fuck!"

A snowball hit his head as he ran inside. "Watch your mouth, boy!" his father yelled, his mother shaking her head.

"Yes'sir!" he called over his shoulder, jumping into the house at full speed.

"Wonder where he gets that mouth?" Miroku's mother whispered, hitting her husband over the head with her fist. Shippo followed her inside, leaving his father to twitch in pain in the snow.

Miroku made record time. Just as Inuyasha and Kagome drove up in the limo Inuyasha had called for, he was tightening his tie, picking up the gift he planned to give to Sango, and was out the door.

Inuyasha was frowning at his girlfriend when Miroku jumped in. "How could you do that, Kagome?" he yelled, swinging his fists in a way that no matter where you were in the car, you were going to get hit. "I don't want to be the Hottest Boy in school! And you know too many people!"

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, sitting on the free seat where he and Sango were going to be.

Inuyasha looked over, his voice and blood raised in anger. "Kagome sighed us up for Hottest Couple. And so did half of the Football team and Cheerleaders!" (A/N I don't remember if I said . . .I think I put Inuyasha on the Football team. If not he is . . .Kagome isn't a cheerleader, though. She's a Volleyball player! If I have the wrong sports, tell me, I'll change it!)

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, so did the baseball team." (A/N I think I got that right . . .)

"Kuso!"

They arrived at Sango's a moment later, and Miroku stepped out of the limo. Only to have all his thoughts lost. The lights, the humor of Inuyasha as Hottest Boy, they were all erased when Sango stepped of her porch. Miroku swore in his head. That green and pink dress. Why? Why that dress?

That was the same dress she had been wear when Miroku had realized he'd wanted to be hers. The night they'd been voted Second Hottest . . . Damn it!

But when she smiled, he forgave her. She was too perfect sometimes. A girl that had more troubles than anyone should, a girl that had too many hours to work than time had for her. Sango was his for one night, and he didn't plan to ruin it.

Sango stopped in front of him and the smile widened. After a moment, she stood on her tipy toes and kissed his cheek. Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and offered his arm.

She blushed, taking both and walked with him to the limo. Before they stepped in, Miroku whispered in her ear. "Inuyasha and Kagome were nominated."

"Oh, shit!" she looked at the limo then back at him. "Should we walk?"

"Nah, he's better now."

They opened the door . . . "Damn it, I'm _not _going to go up there! No!"

It was going to be a long night. But, Miroku thought, at least I'll be able to spend it with her.

* * *

Everything was beautiful and white at the ball. Banners and ribbons, fake snowflakes, fake candy canes the size of a small horse, gingerbread houses and a fat, jolly old man blushing and holding a bag of goodies. Sango giggled when two boys in their class appeared beside the Santa and started putting random, strange objects on him. There was a garland, a stuffed reindeer and a dog . . .biting poor Santa's leg. Miroku laughed when the principal showed up and dragged to two away. Sango smiled as they walked on into the ballroom of the hotel.

This was wonderful, Sango thought, holding onto Miroku's arm. At last, I get to go to a school event with him as a date. Officially. At football games, or dances or anything the school held, they'd always be together, but as friends. They'd share a drink, dance, talking and laugh like lunatics . . .but now they were, for lack of a better word, a 'couple'.

How long had he been holding back asking her out? Years? Months? Days? It didn't really matter, as long as they got to dance together. For real this time. As she looked on, Sango realized she wouldn't want this night to end any time soon.

As if he could read her mind, Miroku offered a hand and bowed. "Would you care to dance?"

Sango blushed, smiled and took the hand. "As long as it's with you."

Miroku smiled as well and one strong arm came around her. He held her close as the music played softly in the background. Everything paused as they moved across the dance floor. Inuyasha and Kagome were already a dance ahead, and it looked like the fight had blown over. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck as they swung around. Both couples didn't mind the fact the rest of the school was watching every step they made.

And neither couple noticed the girl watching in the shadows, plotting.

Koharu frowned as Miroku laughed with Sango at some stupid joke he had made. Whatever it was, she would have laughed, too. So why get that imposter? She was willing to do whatever Miroku wanted.Was Sango that willing?_ Humph. Doubtful._ _What a two-faced bitch_, Koharu thought, hissing in anger. _I'll show her, and him. I'm perfect for Miroku! She's nothing!_

Though our two favorite couples don't take notice as Koharu looks on with more malice than should come from a teenagers, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo see it all too clearly.

Kikyo's brow twitched up as Koharu glared death glares at her friends. "Does she seem a little pissed to you?" she asked, cocking her head in curiosity. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, then looked back at Sango and Miroku.

"They must be having fun." he said. Kikyo nodded and took his arm.

"Let go see just how your girlfriend feels about Miroku." At that, Sesshoumaru blushed deeply. "What? Was I wrong, Hottest Male?"

With that bunch of guilt on his mind, it was hard to concentrate when he was trying to 'comfort' his real girlfriend. "I didn't want to be nominated! They dragged me out of the showers just to tell me during practice!"

Kikyo smiled. "Damn, you were hot. Nothing but a towel . . .Hair all wet . . .along with everything else." Her laughter rang loud and clear when his face was as red as a tomato. "Didn't bother to hide it, did you?"

She trailed off when she tapped on Koharu's shoulder. The girl yelled and whipped around. "Oh, Kik. Long time no see." She glanced at the silver haired brother of Miroku's best friend. Damn, was he hot, or what? Wait . . .hot . . .silver hair. Crap, this guy was her equal! Damn. "Sesshoumaru?" That was his name . . .right? "Haven't seen you in a while, either."

"A full year." Thankfully, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo thought as one. Lord knew what she would have done to get him if she _had_ seen him. "May I ask what you're doing behind a bush?"

Koharu blushed with a very guilty look on her face. "I . . .I um . . .I was looking . . .to see if it was real!" Oh, what lies! The couple thought again. You could tell from two miles away. There was dust covering every inch of it. Breath on it and you'll cover the world in a thin layer of it.

"Riiiiiight," they said, rolling their eyes and moved away. Miroku could deal with this freak on his own. "Kikyo, I believe you owe me a dance or two."

They laughed when Koharu was still behind the tree ten minutes later.

* * *

Shorter, weirder and crapper than I'm used to, but like I said, I'm going to rewrite the last two chapters. They seriously piss me off! Review, please! Love you all! 


	9. Dance in the Snow part 2

Allo, again, my dearies! I'm the author of this little gem. Now that I've called it that, no one will read it any more . . .Damn . . .

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, never have, never will. I only own my nice little self. Too bad, I know. DON'T SUE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dance in the Snow part 2**

Sango and Miroku were laughing when Kagome and Inuyasha walked over, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo beside them. Kagome was smiling and Inuyasha merely shrugged as they worked their way to our nice little couple. "They're going to start the announcements in a few minutes!" Kagome squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Man, I hope you and Miroku win!"

Inuyasha twitched. "Why did you sign us up if you them to win?" he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest in his stubborn, boyish way. "Just like a woman."

"Shut it, you!" she yelled at her boyfriend, threatening him with her fist. "Sango! Did you know that half the volleyball team chose you over me? It's that hilarious?"

The two girls laughed. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, and, without words, agreed that women were weird. Miroku chuckled and offered Sango, his date, his hand. "One last dance before we're put on show to the school?"

Sango smiled and took his hand, moving away from their friends. "I could dance one more time." She murmured. He pulled her against him, putting both hands on the small of her back as they danced away. "Oh! You meant with you? Well, I guess I could spare one more round."

Miroku held her closer, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes as she giggled. "Yes, I did mean with me. Who else has been grabbing your ass all night?"

She shrugged, looking off toward a random boy standing in the corner with two friends. They each held computers and picture scanners. She pointed. "The short one. He done it. Twice!" She feigned tears and looked away sharply. "And his hands! They were so . . .cold!" Sango couldn't hold back laughing when he made a fist and looked toward the foursome.

"How dare they!" He made a moment that she guessed was him drawing a sword. "Wait here, my lady! I'll slay them for touching you." She grabbed his arm before he took off toward them and, as he spun back around, their lips met.

Sango felt her eyes widen. Oops, was all she could think. But his arms came back around her, one on her back, the other the back of her neck, pulling her in. And damn was he pulling her in. His lips were soft, smooth. Skilled. She almost sighed. Finally, she was his.

Miroku couldn't think as he pulled at her. Why was it that he hadn't kissed her before? He loved her since the forth grade! She was always on his mind now-a-days. What was a guy supposed to do when he ended up kissing the girl of his dreams? Literally! She was his dream. If only he had had time to do this on his own! But, finally, he was hers.

They parted after several moments, Sango leaning against him with a sigh. He couldn't speak, could barely move. Was it supposed to be this hard to move? He felt frozen in place, but his skin felt as if it were on fire. Amazing.

"All right! Everyone gather around! We are about to announce this year's Hottest Couple and the Hottest boy and girl!" The girl on the microphone made Sango jump.

"Well, hell." Miroku whispered. He looked up at the stage, their classmates, and then at Sango. "I doubt we'll win against Inuyasha and Kagome. How about we just finish that up outside?"

When he started to walk away, she noticed Koharu glaring at them. Or her. Which ever it was, Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "Like hell I'll miss this chance," she whispered, grabbed Miroku and kissed him yet again.

Her brain fried, overloaded and then just died as her lips locked with Miroku's. Damn, and here she was trying to make Koharu jealous. So far so good, though, she thought and continued to kiss her handsome . . .Date? Good enough.

"Here we go folks!"

Miroku took her hand and followed Sango's eyes. "Aw, and here I thought I was getting kissed for personal reasons."

"You were." Together, with his strong, sexy arm around her waist and her delicate hand on his ass, they walked to the stage to meet up with their pals. Kouga and Hojo stood with them, Kouga's new girlfriend, Ayame too. They all looked thrilled with the idea of worshipping someone other than Koharu for the rest of the school year. Kagome grabbed onto Sango's arm, not noticing the tension between her best friends.

"This year's Hottest couple," the teenager yelled into the microphone, opening an envelope. "Is . . ."

Drum roll!

Dramatic pause!

"Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Everyone cheered. Kagome looked a little shocked as she and Inuyasha were dragged onstage. Shock was an understatement. Sango knew the girl was about to have a heart attack. She took Kagome's arm and helped her onstage. "I should have told you. I had most of the school sports teams, student council and even some teachers vote for you two. Congratulations, babe!"

Kagome cried and smiled as she hugged Sango. "Man, you are evil!"

They both laughed when Inuyasha yelled from the crowd. "Help me, Kagome! They've taken me hostage!" Kagome picked her way through the crowd, grabbed onto Inuyasha and they were helped up.

Their 'speech', if you could call it that, was short and mostly just laughing from the two of them. Kagome thanked 'everyone' while looking straight out at her best friend. "And thank you, Sango. I owe you."

_Oh, and my dept will be paid_, Kagome thought, crackling in her head.

They stepped down and the same girl came up again. "Now for the Hottest Male of this year! Girls, get ready to faint!" She looked down, smiled and waved the paper like a fan. "Oh, it is hot. Miroku! Get you're hot male self up here and take this lovely award!"

He chuckled, shrugged and kissed Sango's cheek. "I better have you up there with me." Miroku smiled as he walked forward, passed thirty squealing girls and prayed their boyfriends wouldn't punch him.

"Now, the girl! Let us see here. Oh. Here we go."

Dramatic pause, take two . . .

Silence . . .

"Sango!" the girl yelled again. The room filled with claps, cheers, whistles and sighs. Sango blink as Kagome took her arms. "I got half the school to vote for you. The other half was already voting for ya!"

She laughed again, tears welled up and she shook her head. "Now who's evil?"

Miroku had an ear-to-ear grin as he lifted Sango onstage, kissed her, this time full on the lips, and they were crowned. "Second place to first." The girl beside them said, gesturing toward them. "Hottest Male and Female of the year!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku danced several more times before the Ball ended. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were in the limo when the walked out. "You guys coming or what?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nah, we're walking."

"In this weather?" Kagome called, hugging Inuyasha for warmth.

"Yep," Sango hugged Miroku as well. "We'll be fine. Go on."

Inuyasha looked torn between grabbing them and leaving them. "All right. Suit yourself."

"Later!"

"Bye!" Kagome yelled, almost getting hit in the face with the door as Inuyasha closed it.

Miroku hooked his arm around her and they began to walk toward the park. "Pretty night," Sango smiled as she looked up at the stars. "Should snow tonight."

_What should I do?_ She wondered, looking back down at her feet. _Thank Buddha I wore my close-toed shoes_, she thought, trying to keep her mind off the kiss . . .es . . .they'd shared. _I'd have blue toes by now._

At that, she giggled. ((A/N Man, they giggle/laugh/smile too much!)) Miroku looked down at her. "What?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing."

_What do I do?_ He wondered, holding his breath. _Why is it, ever since we were little, I've gotten all weird around her? I never feel this way around Kagome, or Kikyo. Is it what I think it is? Am I . . .?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Just don't ask that question. Not that question I've wanted to answer for so many nights.

"Why are we walking in the cold?"

I really don't know. I just didn't want to share this moment. Not with Inuyasha, not with Kagome, not with anyone. "Well, I wanted to do something that I think would be better done alone."

"Which is . . .?"

He cleared his throat. "Dance with me."

Sango looked around. They stood in the middle of the park they'd first met. Only feet from the sandbox. Suddenly, the sky opened, spilling a light sprinkle of snow. Sango smiled and put out a hand, trying to catch the little frozen drops in her palm.

Miroku took her hand and turned her around. The tail of her coat and her braided hair spun out. Without even a whisper of complaint, they started to dance, their feet making prints in the snow. It fell around them, covering anything and everything with its beautiful, pure white.

She didn't care what was coming or going. She didn't care that she would have to get up early for work. Didn't care that she had ended up laying her head in his shoulder. There were some things that she would never forget.

Most of those things had him in the background, him somewhere there. When she had met her friends, he was the reason. When she had gotten sick with a cold from a snow fight, he had been the one to throw the first snowball. When her parents had died, he had held her for hours. He had been with her, beside her, held her hand, as they had been buried.

He was the reason her life was so wonderful, even with all the pain. He had play with her future. He had showed kindness. He had given her a past she could look back at and smile.

The only memory she wanted now, was this.

After all, a girl should never forget her first love.

Miroku held her and thanked her. For all he was, this moment was one he would forever want to live over and over again. Her scent, her beauty, her skin. Everything was his for this very short moment, this flash in time.

He would forever remember his first love.

* * *

Damn, that was a good one. Finally, I'm starting to like my chapters again! Woo Hoo! ((Does a Jig)) Anywhosie, review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Everyone get good gifts! And give back to those you love and those you don't know! 


	10. Witch or

Return of the author! Yes, I am alive and I am updating! Amazing, I know. Finally, I can write again! But, I think I still have Writer's Block following me. Just a bit. Very unnerving! Anywhosie, lets get to it! (P.S. If you notice, I change the months, situations and the locations a lot. Sorry, but this one seems like it'll be fun!)

**Disclaimer: See now, I may be just a duck, but I'm an honest duck. So, as such, I must say . . .I own it all! Mwahahaha! NOT!**

So, I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Mekki.

Computer (a.k.a. Mekki): . . .

Yep. I agree.

)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Chapter 10: Witch or . . .?**

"Ack! Inuyasha! You're burning them!" Kagome jumped up from the ground beside her boyfriend and pointed.

"Kuso! What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped up as well, bringing the burning balls of fire with him. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru just watched as the two stomped, yelled and finally tossed the two sticks with flaming marshmallows into the river beside them.

The four people watched as their friends argued about fault. Kagome attempted the 'sit' solution, as she had many time since the Halloween party nearly four months before. As always, Inuyasha snorted and said his famous 'Doesn't work!' line, then Miroku took the stick he'd been holding and tripped the silver haired boy.

Kagome stepped on his hand. "Inuyasha! Stay!"

"Dammit, Kagome, I am not a dog!" Inuyasha tried to push her away, but her fist collided with his skull. "Ouch! Damn, that hurt!"

Sango giggled, covering her lips with her hand in an attempt to hide the fact. Miroku smiled over at her. When she took notice to his staring, Sango looked down at the ground, blushing deeply.

"Well, now that that little entertainment has ended," Sesshoumaru said, lounged out by the fire, not really paying attention to the fact Kikyo was braiding his hair. "Maybe scary stories?"

The camping trip, so far, had been quite a humor. Inuyasha and Kagome fought, Miroku and Sango joked around with them (and each other), while Kikyo and Sesshoumaru talked amongst themselves, Kikyo laughing or Sessy-Boy chuckling over something random. Then, there had been the bear . . . Which had turned out to be a squirrel. And then Inuyasha's brush with death. Or, in his case, the river bed. Kagome had pushed him into the water as they had all been traveling up the trail.

Now, as the fire burned, their stomachs filled with the food Kagome's mother had whipped up for their trip, the group decided on what new adventure they could partake in. When Miroku suggested 'Group Make Outs', Sango smacked him good, right up-side his air-filled head.

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "We've done so many things. Sesshoumaru's idea was good, though."

Miroku put his hand to his chin, thinking a moment before nodding. (Now, we all know, the characters included, he is thinking about women and the fact if Sango gets scared, she comes within butt-grabbing rang. What will these knowledgeable characters do?)

_WHAP!_

Sango smoothed out her shirt as she sat down, after smacking the young perv, of course. She cleared her throat and smiled. "That sounds like fun. Who should start?"

"I will!" Kagome said, throwing up a hand. "And, boy, do I know some good ones!"

Inuyasha feigned a gag. "Not that one about the little girl being burned alive then, just as she's being sent to hell gets saved by some woman from the past." Gagged again. "Lame!"

"Oh, and you have room to talk! What about your whole 'Woman with hair as a weapon who turns out to have her soul sealed in a comb. That, my friend, is lame!"

Kikyo laughed. "Ok, what about the story of the demon with the power to summon demons, control hoards of the undead, change his body at his will, repopulate all of Japan, if need be, on his own, and who sucks demons within himself to make himself stronger?"

The sound of crickets filled the air. Kikyo shrugged. "Sorry, lame, I know."

"Ya think?" Inuyasha said, huffing over his shoulder. His brother's shoe hit him square in the back of the head. "Sorry."

"Well, this got us far." Sango laughed, shaking her head. "Ok, so, we need a story. How about Miroku tell one?"

"But I suck at telling stories!" He knew he was lying, but they . . . Did too. He sighed. "Damn. Fine, fine. Umm, fear, scariness, fright and evil. How about 'the Story of Martha Stuart'?"

"I'm gonna smack you," Sango warned, fist raised.

"Oh! Story, right! A story which I do indeed have!"

"Yay!" Kagome cheered, cuddling up next to Inuyasha, whose arms wrapped around her naturally. "Let's hear it!"

"Ok." Miroku straitened, cleared his throat and made a serious face as he began. "Once, long before this day, fifty years ago, a young man traveled a long and lonely path. His journey had started after his daily chores were to be done. But, on the road to town, this young man found a something. Something very, very special. Beside the road was a woman, sleeping in the mists on a bed of weeds. He had first believed that she was a good omen, a sign that his luck would change.

"But something happened when she opened her eyes. She bewitched him, using powers older than time to destroy him, making him but a shell. The man became a slave to this woman, to travel throughout the land, doing as she said with no way of refusing. She whispered in his mind each evening 'Kill for me once, and you shall go free.' Every night, the man would go into the mountains and kill. Every morning he would return with his victim's heart for proof of his accomplishment.

"One night, though, she told him to kill a village girl. Being the mindless, heartless being he was, the young man readied to take her life. Just as his knife came to her throat, though, the witch woman's power wavered. He came to himself just in time to stop himself. He looked upon the girl before him and wished he had never looked into another's eyes. Telling her to run, the man cut out a pig's heart for false proof and went to the witch that morning.

"She didn't seem to notice the difference in hearts, but she did, however, decide the slave had served his propose. Freeing him, the witch sent him home. All the while, he was only half-aware that he had killed many.

"As her walked inside his family's home, he looked not at happiness and loving welcomes, but at the dead. The witch had kept him for months, killing. But as he looked upon his slaughtered family, he realized their true demise had been caused by him. Each one of their hearts had been cut out.

"As he mourned, he thought up a way to gain revenge on the witch. Deep in his mind, he remembered certain things the witch had whispered. 'Those whom share his future, die on the knife from his hands, bleed the blood of the eternal moon, sleep in sun, burning in the depths of my hells, never know the reign of his power, for he shall never know as well. Kin, lover and friends shall burn, and for the future king, a life of emptiness, never knowing the truth.' He remembered laughter after the words, and the fizzle of a spell. So, what did it mean?

"For several weeks, the man searched for answers to the riddle, wondering the towns, asking all who would help if they knew the answer. Along the way, his gaze was set upon the wonder he had seen only once, with only fear greeting him last time.

"Pushing through the crowds, he touched her shoulder. As she turned, he was met with that same fear. He put her to ease, after much difficulty and begged for her help in his revenge. He had thought she would say no, but an agreement was made. She would help him, if he would help her.

"Mean while, as the man once her slave prepared to destroy her, she was busy casting a spell. The hearts of twenty traitors was needed and the fresh blood of the future ruler to work it. As she worked the spell, she noticed something strange. The heart of the future queen seemed to stay strong as the others withered. A sign that no betrayal had been committed. In a rage, the witch woman searched the lands for his presence. Nothing.

"Then came the man, a woman by his side, walking into her castle beyond the twilight of the mountains. Together, they chanted the spell that would weaken the witch's power. As they chanted, the witch screamed, offering the world as a gift, if only they wouldn't kill her.

"They continued to chant. Finally, in a flame of blue and screams of fury, the witch was gone. The man bowed before his lady, asking what it was she wished him to do.

"She told him simply that her father had arranged a marriage between her and a man that wished to kill her. She told him that if he would marry her instead, give her a child, and stay with her as a protector, she would trust him with all there was in the world.

"And they lived on, her fear nothing but a memory, and his love growing daily for his good omen." Miroku finished with a sigh and shrugged. "Not really scary, but it made me sweat as a kid and . . ."

He looked around the camp fire. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo lay on the sides, facing the fire, deep in sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha slept together, as well. He sighed. "It wasn't that boring."

As his gazed wondered to Sango, he saw that she had rested her head on his pillow. Smiling he shook his head. "Women. Gotta take over everything a man has."

Falling into sleep, Miroku wondered, though. Was Sango his witch woman . . . or was se his village girl? He closed his eyes and never found the answer.

)(-)(-)(-)(-

Inuyasha laughed as they walked into his house. Rin was sitting upside down on the couch, watching Sota and Kohaku play DDR Extreme. Both the boys seemed to be doing terribly. And the reason was clear; they were both playing it on Standard. Dorks.

Kagome shook her head and leaned toward Sango. "They want to show off to Rin."

Shippo ran in with Ramune bottles in hand and stopped. "Kagome!" Miroku watched as his brother sailed through the air and into Kagome's arms.

"Hiya, squirt." Kagome said, rubbing his head as if he were a small animal. Inuyasha growled at the boy and jumped to Kagome's side.

"Hey, twirt! What the hell are ya doin', jumping into my girl's arms?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Shippo said, doing an I'm-better-than-you pose. "You're just jealous that I can get lots of girls. You can just get one."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to keep from pounding the little snot. "Yeah, well Kagome is a lot better a woman than you could get."

Kagome giggled. "True!" She paused. "Wait! Am not! Shippo could get me, you dope!"

Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "Rin, you and me next, girly! We can bet these little vermin any day of the week!"

Rin smiled and jumped into his arms, then climbed onto his shoulders. "Yeah, so true!"

Sesshoumaru walked over and took Rin from their brother's shoulder. "Keep that up, and you'll fall. This idiot never knows how to treat a child." He told Kagome. "If you find any children around him falling over, it's his fault."

"Get back here, ass hole!" Inuyasha yelled, getting really pissed when his own girlfriend started to laugh! "Bastard! I'll kill ya!"

Sango giggled and shook her head. "Kagome-chan. I have to go home before six. My boss is going to call me soon."

Everyone's head turned toward her. She blushed. "It's nothing. Just, I had an accident at work the other day. I don't know. The boss has been checking up on me."

Miroku looked at her closely. "Why?"

"Well," she looked off to the side, trying to find an escape. "Um, well, ya see . . ."

"Someone has been following her." Kohaku said after the 'FAIL' screen came on for Sota and his game. "A shelf at work almost hit her. Someone said they saw someone run out after that."

Gasps washed over them. "What!"

"I'm fine. Really, but the boss thinks I need to hire a bodyguard 'cause this is the second time." Sango shrugged off Miroku's hand on her shoulder. "I don't have the money for that, and I don't think anyone is after me, so . . . He calls to check up."

"You should stay with one of us, then." Kikyo said, touching her friend's arm. "Just to be safe."

"But . . . Kohaku . . ."

"Sis, I can stay here with Sota and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." He cleared his throat. "Can't I?" he asked the two older boys.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said. "Don't worry, Sango, you can bunk with us, too."

"Or," Miroku said, pretending to clear his throat to hide a sly smile. "You can bunk with me."

Kagome laughed. "You can pick a house, any house, and you are welcome to stay." She shot the pervert a glare. "But sleep in his house; you'll never come out clean again."

Sango giggled. "I doubt that. Well, Miroku lives right down the street. Closer, so if anything happens, I can get home quick, so . . ." She sighed. "Miroku, drive me home to get clothes and a stun gun."

)(-)(-)(-)(-

Miroku opened the door and smiled. "You didn't really bring your dad's old stun gun, did you?"

Sango shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to grab my ass to find out, don't you think?"

"Um, no."

Sango smiled as she set her bags beside the door. "Well, looks like I'm alone with you. Damn . . ."

Miroku smiled in his classic boyish 'innocence'. "What? I'll be a good boy. Promise!"

"Yeah, sure." Taking in the sights of his house, though she knew it like the back of her hand, Sango stepped into the living room. "Wow. Your mom's been doing a lot of remodeling in here, huh?"

Miroku smiled. Small talk. Small talk was good. "Yeah. Shippo and I have been slaves."

"That reminds me, where did your family go?"

He shrugged, looking around the area of the front door and into the kitchen. "No note. Funny, normally they leave warning if I'm not here when they leave." Weird. A strange feeling tinged at the base of his neck as he looked into the living room. They _always_ left a note. Or a message. Picking up his phone, he checked for any missed calls. None. "Maybe I should check up on them."

"I'm sure they just forgot." Feeling a little nervous with the serious look on his face, Sango sat on the couch. "Or maybe they stopped off from picking Shippo up from base ball."

Shippo didn't play any sports. Of course, none of his friends knew. He didn't want to set off warning signs. Their dad had never played any sports, but they all knew that he loved them. Among other things. His father had once told them all a story about his early days in school. Base ball, football, running. He must have been really healthy. When they had asked why he never did any of those things now, Miroku's father had just gone silent and answered, I'm not in the same health I used to be.

Ha. That was an understatement! He had passed of that 'same health'.

The telephone rang loudly across the room, making both Sango and Miroku jump. Miroku chuckled, shook his head and answered. "Hello?"

"Miroku!"

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw Sango jump up. "Mom. Calm down. Breathe. Now, what's the matter?"

"Miroku." The voice sounded so frail and weak. Was she crying? Was that why? "Miroku, your father. . . He's in the hospital!" She broke into sobs, but he couldn't hear them. He just stared off into space. His eyes went dark and shadowed as he whispered "I'll be there in a few minutes" and hung up. Grabbing the keys he'd dropped on the door side table, Sango's hand and his phone, Miroku rushed out of the house.

"What. . . What's going on?" She thought her voice would crack. He looked suddenly so sad and anger. It gave her chills.

"My dad's in the hospital. My guess is he had another heart attack."

)(-)(-)(-)(-


	11. To all my readers

To all my readers-

Hi, there everyone. I know I haven't written in… years? I've been going through some stuff lately with school, home life and stuff like that. However, after ALL this TIME, I think I'm at a point where I'm going to be writing again. Now that school is over, I have yet to go out and get a job, and am at home most all the time, I believe my stories will be coming back to me, slowly, but surely.

So, if everyone can be patient (which I know is asking a lot after such a long absence on my part) you will be getting your chapters for most of my fanfictions.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. They all make me SO happy when I get them. And I truly hope my writing still entertains everyone reading. See ya in a few days, everyone. I'm planning a MASS RELEASE of stories. As many as I can get out all at once.

Peace and Love-

Ducky


End file.
